I'll be there for you
by Kitrino
Summary: It is an unexpected wedding for Kagome Higurashi to a Taiyoukai. She was separated from Inuyasha by force when things are well for them. Would she have the guts to like or even love the cold-hearted Taiyoukai? SXK pairing
1. the attack

**I'll be there for you**

**_It is an unexpected wedding for Kagome Higurashi to a Taiyoukai. She was separated from Inuyasha by force when things are well for them. Would she have the guts to like or even love the cold-hearted Taiyoukai?? SXK pairing_**

**I don't own Inuyasha and its characters (what a shame pouts)**

--ooo000ooo--

**CHAPTER 1: THE ATTACK**

            It was mid-day when Kagome packed her things for her trip to the past. She has been traveling there for almost 2 years and now, she's turning 17. In those years, the jewel is still not complete and still, Naraku is just lurking around. Even though there's a big threat, she still enjoys being in the past because of her friends Sango, a tajiiya, Mirouku, a monk with a cursed hand, Shippou, a young kitsune which she treats like her own child, Kirara, a neko demon which Sango is with, and most especially, Inuyasha, an inuhanyou which she saved from the dreaded curse and the love of her life.

"I should bring my clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste, shampoo and soap, a bath towel, my books… uhmm… its too heavy, I better leave those here… what else? Oh yeah! My first aid kit, lots of  ramen and chips for Inuyasha, sweets for Shippou, the chocolate bar Sango wanted, don't wanna forget that, and Mirouku's soda… and…. That's it! All set!" she stuffed everything in her huge yellow back pack and she ran down the stairs. When she was about to leave the house, her mother called her.

"Oh, Kagome dear! Here, I prepared lunch for you, I made it double for Inuyasha" said Mitsumi Higurashi

"Gee, thanks a lot mom! Well, I gotta run! Inuyasha will sure be pissed if I will be late! And mom, please don't let jii-chan to make up silly sickness of me, I feel like my classmates and friends already think that I'm contagious…" her mom gave her a nod for an answer and they hugged.

Kagome went to the little shed where the well is, she jumped down and a blue light glowed and she disappeared.

             On the other side, she threw her yellow back pack out and she climbed herself out. Just then Inuyasha showed up in the woods.

"Oi Kagome, what took you so long? If you were late for another minute or two, I swear, I would go there and get you even by force!"

"Oh please Inuyasha, look, the important thing is I'm here ok?" Kagome replied

"Keh! Come on, everybody is waiting…" Inuyasha said as he picks up the back pack and they left together side by side, then she thought to her

_So weird, Inuyasha haven't seen Kikyou for such a long time now, I wonder if he does it secretly, but still, I will know whenever he's gone and whenever Kikyou's around because she has a part of my soul… that is really weird, but I think I must not question that, in fact, I think that I must be happy because they don't see each other anymore…_

They arrived in the village where everybody stayed. Mirouku, Sango and Kirara, Shippou and Kaede welcomed Kagome and Inuyasha.

--ooo000ooo--

            A little girl was running or her life, a demon was chasing her through the woods. When she entered the woods, she didn't mind the twigs and thorns that was piercing her delicate skin but still, she ran as fast as she could,

"I must… I must… I must protect this! I know my lord will come for me and save me!" she held on the thing that was the demon, that thing is a golden bracelet.

"No! I will not give it to you!" with that, she threw stones to he demon which made him really pissed

"Ugh! You stupid filthy human!" then he started to stalk the kid.

--ooo000ooo--

The group was eating when Kagome and Inuyasha shot their heads up.

"What's wrong guys?" asked Mirouku

"Can't you feel it? I sense a demon, and a very weak aura… " said Kagome and they all stood up, Inuyasha on the other hand, started to sniff the air…

"The demon, I'm sure it's not one of Naraku's minions but, I smell blood Kagome…" said Inuyasha

"We must hurry, I'm pretty sure that the demon is attacking someone defenseless!" exclaimed Sango and they all ran out of the house. Inuyasha led them to the forest where they sense the demon. They saw a demon stalking a familiar little girl, the demon was about to attack when the gang interfered. Inuyasha blocked the attack while Kagome got the girl, Mirouku, Sango and Kirara with Shippou had their fighting stance.

"Keh! Why would such a demon attacking a mere, weak, little human girl? It is such a disgrace!" Inuyasha exclaimed

"It is none of your business hanyou!"  The tiger youkai exclaimed and he launched an attack. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsuiaga to block the attack. Inuyasha attacked him but he dodged it and he gripped Inuyasha's fist and punched him in the stomach. Inuyasha finched in pain, then the demon unsheathed his weapon

"This is for interrupting my business! BIGUREI GIKKOU!" (AN: I totally made that one up) then he waved his sword in circles and then crescent shaped lights from the sword begin to go everywhere and sliced everything in its path. Mirouku, Sango and Kirara hid behind a huge boulder and Kagome on the other hand placed a barrier around her, Shippou and the unconscious girl. Inuyasha countered the attack with KAZE NO KIZU. Suddenly, the tiger youkai stopped attacking.

"Inuyasha?" he said

"You know my name?! Who are you anyways??" asked Inuyasha

"It seems that the little hanyou forgot his favorite playmate in the castle" said the tiger youkai and with that, Inuyasha was stunned

"What does he mean Inuyasha?" asked Sango

"And what's up with the castle? Aren't you living by yourself?" continued Mirouku, but still, Inuyasha was silent

"To refresh your mind little one, I am Udeki…" then everybody looked at the wide-eyed hanyou

Suddenly, Inuyasha began to have a vision of the past…

**_Flashback_**

_Little Inuyasha was running around the castle grounds, it looks like he's hiding from someone. He hid himself under the thick bushes and stayed still. Suddenly, there's a youkai hunting him, but in a playful manner._

_"Where did that hanyou go??" the youkai pretended that he can't sense and hear the little hanyou laughing. Then, he began pretending to search for Inuyasha everywhere and last, he looked at the bushes. He then scooped the hanyou and they laugh out loud_

_"You saw me Udeki no aniki!!" Inuyasha then laughed_

_"Of course I saw you Yash" then they had their tickling session._

**_End of flashback_**

"U-Udeki-san?? You- you're Udeki-san?" Inuyasha said in realization

"You know this guy Inuyasha? But how?" Kagome asked

"I have to leave little one, and I'm still after that human ningen. Until the next time, Yash" Then he gave Inuyasha a smirk and then left

TO BE CONTINUED…

AN: hello guys! This is my first ever Inuyasha fic! I hope that you will like it and please review, but no flames please! Gwen! Here it is! I've already started and I hope you will like my ideas because you've already heard it. Kisses and hugs for you girl! For the readers, I have to go! Aurevoir! Ja Ne! Goodbye! Paalam! Alis na ako mga tao! Hahah! Sana maintindihan nyo/mo ang mga pinagsasasabi ko… hahahah!


	2. Inuyasha's untold past

**I'll be there for you**

**_It is an unexpected wedding for Kagome Higurashi to a Taiyoukai. She was separated from Inuyasha by force when things are well for them. Would she have the guts to like or even love the cold-hearted Taiyoukai?? SXK pairing_**

**I don't own Inuyasha and its characters (what a shame pouts)**

--ooo000ooo--

**CHAPTER 2: INUYASHA'S UNTOLD PAST**

After that encounter with a demon named Udeki, they headed back to the village where they treated the little girl, who they finally recognized as one of the companions of Sesshoumaru named Rin. Kagome did her thing and healed the little girl with her miko powers and they let her sleep. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha seems to be quiet after that encounter with somebody that's from his past. While Kagome was wiping the dirt in the child's body, she noticed that she was holding something very nice, a golden bracelet. She called the others and asked them about the bracelet. There is something written in it that they can't understand, just then, Inuyasha grabbed the bracelet and surprisingly, he was able to read it.

"Tsk, come here and give me that… hmm… It said, 'both will not exist without the other.' Hmm… so weird…" said Inuyasha

"You know how to read this thing??" asked Sango

"Uhhh… Why? Is it because I'm a hanyou you will think that I know nothing of the ancient demon writings?!" exclaimed Inuyasha

"No Inuyasha, we were just surprised that, you know, that, you knew all this stuffs…" said Sango

"But, Inuyasha, how did you meet that Udeki? And what castle?" asked by the innocent Shippou. Then, everybody looked at Inuyasha

"What? It's just something in the past guys, just leave it there…" said Inuyasha

"We also wanna know Inuyasha, besides, you seem kinda close, he even have a nickname for you YASH" stated Kagome while emphasizing the word 'Yash'

"Yes Inuyasha, we also have the right to know..." said Mirouku then they all sat down

"Ok guys… here it goes... my mother died when I was little. She died because of a sickness" Inuyasha started

"I thought your mother died because of old age?" Sango said

"I never said anything about her death to you guys…" Inuyasha stated and they all nodded "anyways, I was so young and being a little hanyou, everybody hated me. No one went to my mother's funeral, all they did was burry her then everybody left without any word. While I was grieving because of her death, there came my cold-hearted brother, Sesshoumaru…"

**_Flashback_**

_Little Inuyasha was crying in front of his mother's tombstone when he noticed a youkai behind him_

_"Who are you?" asked the crying hanyou_

_"Stop these childish acts and be a man! In your veins runs a very strong blood of the Taishos and no Taisho cries for any human" the youkai stated_

_"But she's my mother! And I love my mother with all my heart! You can't make me stop because no one can tell me what to do!" he exclaimed not minding what the youkai could do to him_

_"Spoken like a true Taisho, but you will cease talking like that to your older half brother…" then he started to walk away. Stunned because he just met his older brother, he started to follow him._

_"Where are we going aniki?" Inuyasha asked, _

_"This shall the first and last time you will call me aniki, because I could never notice you as my little brother, you must hate me with all your heart, remember me as your biggest enemy little one, remember the name Sesshoumaru."  Then he continued to walk while the Inuyasha follows him_

**_End of flashback_**

"So, that is how you met your cold-hearted brother…" said Mirouku

"He told you to hate him with all your heart? So that is how it started…" said Kagome

"That's not the end of it; he took me to the Western castle. He became is the new lord at that time so, there are so many changes that is happening around the castle. They said that he is the youngest lord in that time, that's why many judged him but, all he did was to impress everybody and that's how he gained his high reputation. While he was getting his praises, I was being taught by the castle teachers. They taught me to read, to write and so many things about how to run a castle, but I didn't listen, I really don't have to listen because all they say was how disgraceful to teach such disgusting creature. Sesshoumaru on the other hand, taught me how to fight with a sword."

**_Flashback_**

_He was having a sparring session with Sesshoumaru. Even though Inuyasha is just a few years old, Sesshoumaru never let his guard down; he fought his half-brother with all his might.. It is very surprising that the little hanyou could cope up a little and but his attacks never pass through Sesshoumaru's line of defense._

_"Is that all you have filthy hanyou?" Sesshoumaru growled when he threw Inuyasha again. _

_"I will defeat you!" then he attacked him again and again but he can't even punch his brother until he can never stand up anymore_

_"You can never stay here forever_ _hanyou. In time, I will have to leave you out in the wild all by yourself. No one will accept you, humans or demons in many forms will never accept you because you are a hanyou, and do you understand what a hanyou is?" Sesshoumaru said to Inuyasha as the little hanyou stood up and cleaned himself. He walked behind his brother while he talked_

_"I never cared about it" Inuyasha said_

_"Answer me" Sesshoumaru said_

_"No, I don't know what a hanyou is" Inuyasha answered_

_"A hanyou is a human with a demon blood. You never belong to any races, if you go to the humans, they will be scared to you because you have a demon blood. If you go to the demons, they will think so low of you because you have a human blood in you." He explained_

_"So I never really belonged to anyone huh…" he stated but he never got an answer just like every time he talks to his big brother. All they do after their sparring sessions Sesshoumaru would leave him alone and would go to his private library where he do all his paper works while Inuyasha was left alone._

**_End of flashback_**

"But you never told us how you met this Udeki guy…" said Sango

"I'm getting on it, ok, and here it goes. Udeki is the only youkai who really played and bonded with me. He is the one I could really call my big brother. He is the body guard of the demon princess of wherever it is, I couldn't remember it well, but, she likes that cold-hearted bastard a lot! Anyways, because the love sick demoness is always there to visit my cold-hearted brother, Udeki is always there, and he was so nice to me and we became closer and closer, we always played around and we bond every time he's there…"

**_Flashback_**

_The Taisho brothers had their usual sparring lessons but it was interrupted when petals and feathers flew everywhere in the dojo. It was the daughter of one of the Western council (the western council is composed of 4 demons, each of them are assigned in the north, east, west, and south portions of the whole western lands, they are designated to run those places under the authority of the Western Lord) her name is Ayano Kashoki and, she is a cheetah youkai that is deeply in love with Sesshoumaru. When she entered the dojo, the first thing she saw was the little bloody and beaten hanyou and the elegant youkai. _

_"What is this?? What is a low and filthy hanyou doing in such a place?? Udeki take him out!" she ordered her bodyguard_

_"Inuyasha, this is enough for today, go to your room" he ordered his little brother_

_"Who is he anyways Sesshoumaru-sama? Why would you take filth in your castle?" asked the demoness_

_"Make sure to clean the mess you made before you leave…" he told to the demoness and he left, then Ayano followed him. Inuyasha was having difficulties standing up because of his injured leg, just then, somebody scooped him up_

_"Hey!" he said when somebody lifted him; he looked up and saw a muscular tiger youkai that was called Udeki_

_"Where is healer? I'll take you there." He stated_

_"It's no use; no one would ever want to help me heal…" Inuyasha answered and then Udeki looked at him "don't pity me! I don't like being pitied!" he growled and then made face_

_"Don't worry, I don't pity you, I just know what you feel…" then he started to walk out of the dojo_

_"How would you know what a FILTHY HANYOU feels? You're not a hanyou! Now let me down!" little Inuyasha said while struggling from the arms of the demon _

_"I am not  hanyou, but I know someone who is a hanyou, but I don't hate her and besides, there's nothing wrong with hanyous…" he stated and then they got into the room of the healer (A.N: he just used his instincts and sniffed around). Inuyasha was shocked with how he defines a hanyou. He said that there is nothing wrong with hanyous but everybody let him feel that he is unwanted in this world. He was very speechless that he didn't even notice that Udeki is treating his wounds with the medicinal leaves and the potions there._

_"Why are you nice to me?" he finally asked after he gained his senses_

_"Well, let's just say that I have a broader mind to understand hanyous and you seem like a very nice kid…" he stated after he treat his wounds and then he patted his head_

_"I like you Udeki no aniki!" he stated with a bright smile_

_"I like you too Yash…" then he also smiled_

**_End of flashback_**

"So that is the start of our friendship…" he ended

"Wow, that is nice…" commented Sango just then, they realized that it was already dark outside and Kirara and Shippou are already sleeping

"Well, I think it's time that we rest, good night guys…" Mirouku said then he closed his eyes

"I'm going to rest too, goodnight…" Sango said then lay beside Kirara. Everybody was resting when Kagome saw Inuyasha. He is very silent, maybe still reminiscing so she let him be by himself for a while.

_It is a good thing that in his past, somebody accepted him as a hanyou aside from his mother… _Kagome thought before going to sleep

TO BE CONTINUED…

AN: I won't make this chapter longer people! Keep reviewing and NO FLAMES PLEASE!! Ok guys? Love yah Gwenie! Muwah! Ja Ne!


	3. the story behind the bracelet

**I'll be there for you**

**_It is an unexpected wedding for Kagome Higurashi to a Taiyoukai. She was separated from Inuyasha by force when things are well for them. Would she have the guts to like or even love the cold-hearted Taiyoukai?? SXK pairing_**

**I don't own Inuyasha and its characters (what a shame pouts)**

--ooo000ooo--

**CHAPTER 3: THE STOY BEHIND THE BRACELET**

It was still dark when Kagome woke up. She checked Rin who is still resting, and then she began to prepare breakfast for everybody. While waiting for the water to boil, she noticed the golden bracelet which they found on the hand of the little girl. She picked it up and admired the designs and the ancient writings surrounding it. Then she focused her attention to the writings. She remembered what it says and kept thinking about what it means.

"'both will not exist without the other' maybe it has a pair, but where could it possibly be?" she thought out loud

"hey, what are you doing?" Kagome turned around and noticed that it was Inuyasha

"nothing, just thinking about what this message in the bracelet means…" she stated then she put it down and searched for their breakfast "would you like ramen for breakfast Inuyasha?" she asked and Inuyasha nodded

"how's the girl?" he asked

"well, she's still sleeping, I bet by this time Sesshoumaru is already searching for her…" she answered

"why would he search for this girl?"

"why not?" then she poured hot water into the bowl while the sun finally rises

"keh! I don't care! Whatever he does I'm ready to fight him any time…" then he grabbed his Tessaiga and had his fighting stance, just then, Kagome gave him his ramen and he sat down and ate it.

"you don't have to fight him all the time you meet Inuyasha."

"hey! you both are so early…" Mirouku said as Sango and Kirara, Shippou and him walked towards them. Then grabbed their breakfast and ate them

"what are you talking about guys?" asked Sango as she take a sip on her tea

"Kagome's bothered about that stupid bracelet" Inuyasha stated

"I feel that there is something special about this bracelet; besides, it looks like that this girl protected this bracelet with all her life." Stated Shippou

"you know what, I feel a strong power in this thing, but I can't tell if it's evil or something…" said Mirouku

"maybe it is a very important and powerful thing…" said Kagome just then…

"Se… Se… Sesshou…maru… sama…" groaned the little girl

"she's waking up!" then Kagome stood up and hurried to the child's side as well as the others

"where is Sesshouamru-sama?? The bracelet? where is it??" Rin began to panic a little

"don't worry, it's here with me." Kagome handed over the bracelet then she saw how relief the child was

"hey, what's up with the bracelet? why is it so important?" asked Inuyasha rather rudely

"Sesshoumaru-sama said that I must take care of it no matter what. He said that I must protect it with my life" the little girl stated

"why don't you tell everything later, for now, you must eat, you must be staving." Suggested Sango

"you're right Lady Sango" agreed Mirouku then they fed the little girl

--ooo000ooo--

            In the forest, Sesshoumaru hurried to the cave where he smelled the blood of his companions. The time he arrived to the source, the first thing he saw was an unconscious toad demon Jaken, and Rin was nowhere in sight, so he did not waste his time and he followed the scent of her blood. As he follows her scent, he also noticed another scent just a few meters behind her, it was Udeki. He knows that he is after that bracelet, and Rin might be in danger. He then reached a place where once a battlefield. He saw slices and slashes all around yet no blood but Rin's.

"Inuyasha was here, also Udeki, so, those two met again…" he stated then ran like a wind. He knows exactly where he would find Rin

--ooo000ooo--

            After everybody ate their breakfast, they began asking Rin some questions.

"so Rin, why would Sesshoumaru let you take care of a very important thing?" asked Mirouku

"Jaken said to Rin that, they would never think that Sesshoumaru-sama would let a 'lowly ningen child' to be entrusted with a very important thing" Rin stated

"very clever…" commented Sango

"what is so special about this thing anyways?" asked Shippou

"Jaked said that the elders gave it to him, but Sesshoumaru-sama or Jacken won't tell Rin what it is for…" said Rin.

"what are elders?" asked Mirouku

"they are composed 4 demons, they are like the head of everything" Inuyasha explained, then everybody noticed that Kagome began to stare at the bracelet, it looks like she's being hypnotized then she picked it up and wore it. Suddenly, a bright gold light flashed that everybody covered their eyes. After that, Kagome snapped out, she then noticed that she is wearing the bracelet.

"guys, why is it that I am wearing this bracelet?" she asked in confusion

"you don't remember? You wore it yourself." Mirouku answered

"the only thing that I remember is that, when I looked at the bracelet and then I felt like it's calling me then that's it…" Kagome stated

"keh! All you need to do is to remove this damn thing!" Inuyasha said as he approached Kagome and tried to remove the bracelet.

"OUCH! INUYASHA! IT HURTS! STOP! IT'S LIKE YOUR PEELING OFF MY SKIN! OUCH!" Kagome complained

"it won't remove…" then Inuyasha said, just then, he felt a certain aura

"it looks like he's here…" said Mirouku then they all went out and there they saw the full of poise and elegant Sesshoumaru

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" squealed Rin and then she ran to her lord

"Rin, the bracelet." he stated

"it's with Kagome onee-san Sesshoumaru-sama…" then she pointed out Kagome who is now hiding behind Inuyasha who is in his fighting stance. He noticed that Kagome is wearing the bracelet and his eyes widened

"what's wrong Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Rin then in a blink, he was already pinning Kagome by her neck. Inuyasha tried to pull Sesshoumaru away from her but he was just too strong

"I didn't wear it on purpose Sesshoumaru, it called me!" she said with cough and groans in between

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT I AM GOING TO MATE A HUMAN!!" Sesshoumaru screamed before letting go of Kagome. Everybody was in shock; they never expected that from Sesshoumaru's own mouth

"what are you talking about Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome but she never got an answer "please Sesshoumaru! I have to know! What is this mate thing all about?"

"you will not speak to me in that matter human!" exclaimed Sesshoumaru

"what are you saying Sesshoumaru? You're going to mate Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

"that bracelet is paired up with this one" then Sesshoumaru lifted his only arm then they saw a silver bracelet similar to the gold one. "this is given by the elders, they said that it work together, when you are wearing one of the two, it's pair will search for your destined mate" Sesshoumaru said, everybody was shock especially Kagome who can't believe what is happening to her

"we have nothing to worry about, besides, it's still your choice whether to mate her or not right?" Inuyasha said

"I will loose the Western Lands if I will not mate the one that the bracelet has chosen, so miko, you will come with me!" Sesshoumaru stated then he lifted Kagome and walked away while Rin followed behind.

"no! let me go! Let me go!" Kagome screamed while struggling from the demon lord's arms. Inuyasha and the others tried stopping Sesshoumaru but their attacks we're interfered by a strong barrier that surrounded the two. The gang was thrown out of the way because of the great force of the barrier

"Kagome! Why did you put a barrier around?!" Inuyasha shouted

"no Inuyasha! It wasn't me! Help me Inuyasha! Let me go you stupid demon!" Kagome demanded then she tried to use her miko powers to him but instead of hurting him, she hurt herself. "what the hell? What happened to my powers?" Kagome asked herself confusedly.

"that is the power of the bracelets, it will protect the 'couple' when they are together and even prevent them to hurt each other. Now stop struggling." Sesshoumaru said coldly. Inuyasha attacked with KAZE NO KIZU but the barrier reflected it so Inuyasha received the attack instead. He crashed into the trees and fell unconscious.

"No! Inuyasha! No!" Kagome screamed in horror. "let go of me Sesshoumaru! Let go of me!" she said while still struggling. Sesshoumaru called Ah-Un, the two headed dragon, and it came with Jacken who is in a better condition.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! I'm so sorry for not accomplishing the only task you gave me… I will accept it if you punish me…" Jacken continued to blabber a lot of nonsense but Sesshoumaru did not even bother to listen. He dumped Kagome in the carriage while Rin sat next to her. They flew away not even bothering that Jacken is left behind. "My Lord! Don't leave me!" Jacken kept up with Ah-Un and was able to catch up.

"Don't try to escape human because you will never have a chance to out run me." Sesshoumaru stated and Kagome, knowing that what he said is true, just sulked in the whole trip.

_What the hell is happening here?? _ Kagome thought herself

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. The Castle

**I'll be there for you**

_**It is an unexpected wedding for Kagome Higurashi to a Taiyoukai. She was separated from Inuyasha by force when things are well for them. Would she have the guts to like or even love the cold-hearted Taiyoukai???? SXK pairing**_

**I don't own Inuyasha and its characters (what a shame *pouts*)**

--__ooo000ooo__--

**CHAPTER 4: THE PALACE**

They travelled for hours, now, Kagome and Rin are both sleeping with Rin resting on Kagome's lap. Jacken sat on the most corner of the carriage and he silently cursed the filthy smell of the humans.

"Pardon me Sesshoumaru-sama, but why is it that the filthy hanyou's girl is with us?" Jacken asked Sesshoumaru but as always, he never answered his question. Jacken examined Kagome carefully, trying to figure out why the mighty lord would bring such a human girl. Just then, he noticed the golden bracelet locked on Kagome's left wrist. Jacken escaped a loud gasp but Sesshoumaru hit him on the head before he wakes up the sleeping humans.

"But my Lord, forgive me for being nosy but she's a lowly hu-"before Jacken finish his sentence, Sesshoumaru gave him a death glare which made Jacken shiver in fear.

"Do you think I don't know that Jacken? Do you want to die?" Sesshoumaru said then Jacken silenced. Sesshoumaru then woke Kagome up. "Miko, wake up now, we will be arriving any minute." Kagome then rubbed her sleepy eyes and sat up without waking Rin that was sleeping on her lap. She saw from afar an ancient castle. It is surrounded by trees and flowers like it was personal garden. The castle was old and ancient yet it is very beautiful. It was partly covered by vines climbing up the walls; the towers were so high that no one would survive if you try to escape. Kagome was awed by the beauty she was seeing. _Don't tell me that I will be living here?!_ She thought to herself. Sesshoumaru was entertained seeing that the miko is overwhelmed by the beauty of his lands. Of course it's beautiful, it's his lands anyways. They landed on gracefully on the front of the caste where the huge, unwelcoming steel doors are standing. It opened the moment Sesshoumaru stepped towards it. He carried the sleeping Rin in his arms while Kagome and Jacken together with Ah-Un followed close behind.

"Welcome back, my Lord." A youkai greeted him. Kagome suspected him to be a tiger youkai but with white fur.

"Take Rin to her room, but make sure her clothes will be changed at once." Sesshoumaru ordered then two demonesses appeared out of nowhere and took Rin from his hands. "Also, prepare a room for the miko, and some dinner." He ordered and again, two demonesses appeared beside Kagome. "Rest for now, we will meet the elders tomorrow after breakfast" he said then he disappeared. Kagome simply obeyed because she knew that she won't survive even of she fights. They took her to her room; it was big, bigger than her own house in the shrine. There's a king size bed covered with fine silk and fluffy pillows. The bed post is made with wood that she believed is oak. There is a receiving area with a coffee table and stuffs, one of the youkais lit up the fire place while the other went to the bathroom. Kagome continued to study the whole room. There is also a dresser and a closet. She opened the closet and found the expensive looking kimonos hanging inside.

"Your dinner will be served in a while, and the bath is prepared, if you need anything else, please call our attention. We will take our leave now my lady, please relax yourself." After that, they left the room. Kagome then entered the bathroom. And again, she was awed by the beauty.

"Gosh, if my room is this beautiful how much more if I see the whole castle?" she said then she studied her bathroom this time. There's a built in hot spring inside of the bathroom, there are bamboo leaves scattered around and in the water which made a very soothing aroma. She took off her clothes and folded them neatly on the side and she took a dip.

"Ooohh… this is very relaxing…" she said as she dip herself fully on the water. "Maybe I'll like this after all…" she said "but what will happen to me if Sesshoumaru really mates me? I mean, there is no love existing on the both of us, we don't even like each other. How could we coexist on one roof?" she wondered "what will happen to Inuyasha and the others? What will I tell mom, grandpa and Souta? I can't do this without their approval. And besides, I love Inuyasha. He's the one I want to marry and to live with after we beat Naraku and complete the Shikon no Tama." Then she noticed the golden bracelet that is stuck on her left wrist. "Why did you pick me? I'm a human and he's a demon. Don't you know that we're enemies? You're making our lives very complicated you know. I'm in love with his half-bother, he hates humans. Can't you understand that?" Kagome talked to the bracelet as if it would talk back to her. "Now I'm getting nuts talking to a bracelet like this like it would even talk back to me. Arghh..." she groaned and dipped lower in to the water. After she took her bath, she went to the closet to pick something to wear. It was difficult for her to pick so she just grab one and decided to wear it. Then a demoness entered the room.

"Excuse me my lady, your dinner is prepared." She said then she saw Kagome struggling with her obi.

"Uhh… I need help…" she said, very embarrassed. The demoness chuckled and approached her and helped her tie her obi."I'm not used on wearing these kinds of kimono, I'm sorry for the trouble." She said

"There is no trouble my lady, you are a guest of the Lord so we must attend you every need." She said calmly.

"What's with the 'my lady' stuff, there's no need to be formal. I know you just think of me as a 'lowly human' so just call me Kagome" Kagome said

"I'm so sorry that we gave you that idea, we didn't mean to…" the demoness started to get very defensive

"Oh no, no, no, I'm used to it, Sessh- I mean, Lord Sesshoumaru says that to me all the time. That's why it doesn't surprise me anymore." Kagome said

"But still, you're the future lady of this house, we are fully aware with that, so we must give you respect even though you're a human." The demoness said

"I never agreed to that, but your Lord mentioned about one of the consequences if I will not comply with the arrangements. By the way, what's your name?" Kagome asked

"I'm Kei, a kitsune demon, my lady" she said

"A kitsune demon, awl… now I miss my Shippou…" Kagome said

"Shippou? May I ask who is this Shippou you we're referring to?" Kei asked in curiosity

"Oh, Shippou is a friend of mine. He's very young, he lost his parents in the hand of the thunder brothers, and he was like an adopted son to me. He's a kitsune demon like you. And please, don't address me as 'lady' Kagome would do." Kagome said

"But my lady…" but Kei was interrupted by Kagome

"It's Kagome or nothing at all." She said then Kei was left to no choice

"Yes k-Kagome…" she said

"Yey! I just made my first friend in the castle. That is if you wanted me to" she said the Kei smiled and nodded

"Since, your obi is already tied; I'll take my leave Kagome. Have a nice night." After that, she left Kagome alone in the room. After Kei left the room, Kagome ate her dinner alone.

"Now that I'm not with the others, what are they eating? I'm sure Inuyasha knows how to cook those instant ramens that I brought with me. Ohh… I sure miss eating with them, I can't enjoy these delicious foods without them…" after that, she sighed. She then felt Sesshoumaru's presence; he was going to enter her room.

"Miko." Finally said when he entered the room without knocking.

"Where are your manners? Don't you know how to knock?" Kagome said coldly as she ate a piece of meat.

"I am perfectly aware that you felt my presence even if I was meters away from the door." He said calmly. "Have a good night's rest tomorrow after breakfast; you will be able to meet the elders. It will be a long travel so save your energy." After that, he intended to leave the room but Kagome stopped him.

"uhmm, will I be able to go back to my family? I mean, if we are going to push through this mating thingy might as well tell my parents about it. Not that I'm approving of the mating but…" but before she could finish her sentence, Sesshoumaru interrupted her.

"We will talk about that tomorrow with the elders, now rest." He ordered then he left the room.

"Man, that guy sure is bossy…" she said then finished her dinner and went to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED…

AN: this chapter is long hahahah! Send reviews! No flames please! I'm open to all suggestions that will help me to improve my story! Thank you very much! Ja Ne!


End file.
